Révolution
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: D'espairs ray - En 1789, Hizumi, cousin d'un noble comte français, séjourne en France. Il va y rencontrer un homme du peuple dont il s'éprendra.


**Titre **: Révolution

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

OS pour **fics-made-in-japan** (sur skyrock)**  
**

**Pairing** : Hizumi x Karyu

**Genre** : UA, romance, Yaoi

**Contraintes** : Une histoire d'aristocrates où Hizumi, un homme haut placé tombe amoureux de Karyu, un homme du peuple.

**Mots** : Banane / lune / neige / cousin / accident / rivière / viol / sang / musique / nonobstant (malgré)

**Résumé** : En 1789, Hizumi, cousin d'un noble comte français, séjourne en France. Il va y rencontrer un homme du peuple dont il s'éprendra.

**Note** : La plupart des faits cités au début de cette fictions seront véridiques, vous reconnaîtrez quelques éléments de la révolution, mais pour ce qui est du comte de Cheverny, cela est totalement inventé, je ne sais pas s'il était député de la noblesse ou autre, j'ai juste utilisé son nom, car je cherchai un château de la Loire et celui de Cheverny convenait très bien au décor, alors j'ai emprunté son nom pour le personnage du cousin de Hizumi ^^

* * *

.

**Révolution**

.

_Février 1789, Sologne, Cheverny, France._

_.  
_

« Hizumi ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage depuis le Japon ?

- Oui mon _cousin_, le voyage fut rude, mais me voici enfin !

- Venez, vous allez vous reposer quelques temps avant que nous montions à Paris. »

Hizumi suivit son cousin dans son vaste château et découvrit les appartements qui lui étaient réservés.

Hizumi était le cousin du comte de Cheverny, un membre de la noblesse française et venait passer chaque année plusieurs mois en France. Le monde de la noblesse et de l'aristocratie lui plaisait et l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce beau pays lui convenait tout à fait. De plus, cette année, son cousin était convoqué à Paris durant son séjour et Hizumi aurait le privilège de rencontrer l'élite du monde noble, ce qui le ravissait plus que tout, étant lui-même un homme important au Japon.

Le château dans lequel l'accueillait son cousin était gigantesque et luxueux. Une centaine d'hectares, encore recouverts de quelques vestiges de _neige_ en cette saison, bordaient l'imposante bâtisse qui comptait elle-même tellement de pièce que Hizumi ne les avait pas encore toutes visitées. L'aile ouest du château et une dizaine de domestiques lui étaient réservés à chacune de ses visites. Son cousin lui prêtait aussi cinq de ses meilleurs chiens lors de leurs parties de chasse à courre. Hizumi aimait ce château et l'ambiance que l'on y trouvait.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque le doux mois de mai commençait arriver, Hizumi et son cousin montèrent à Paris. Dans le carrosse, les discussions entre les deux cousins allèrent de bon cœur.

« Bien que nous soyons à présent évincé du pouvoir, nous entretenons toujours nos relations, car les nobles reviendront un jour au pouvoir en France ! Nous y croyons !

- Rencontrerons-nous le roi ? Demanda Hizumi très intéressé.

- Je ne pense pas que vous le pourrez, Louis XVI est quelqu'un de très occupé !

- Je comprends, mais rencontrer le roi pourrait être vraiment intéressant.

- Hizumi, si je dois rencontrer le roi, ce sera sans vous, j'espère que cette notion est bien claire ! Je monte à Paris pour régler des affaires très importantes, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me gêner !

- Ne vous en faites pas mon cousin, _nonobstant_ que je sois là, ma présence ne vous gênera pas ! »

Arrivés dans la capitale, le comte demanda à Hizumi de descendre et lui dit d'aller visiter la ville.

« Je vais devoir rester seul ?

- Je vous laisse un serviteur, je dois me rendre à Versailles, je suis un député de la noblesse, j'ai des affaires à régler, je vous avais prévenu Hizumi ! La France va mal, elle a besoin de moi. Je vous laisse un domestique, visitez Paris tant qu'il vous plaira, ce soir, retrouvons-nous au château que j'ai loué. Passez une bonne journée mon cher cousin ! »

Sur ces mots, le carrosse partit, laissant Hizumi et un des domestiques seuls sur un trottoir de la capitale.

« Quel est votre nom ? Demanda Hizumi au serviteur.

- Reita, monsieur.

- Eh bien Reita, nous allons visiter Paris et nous amuser aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes seuls ! »

Hizumi eut à peine fini ses paroles qu'il sentit quelqu'un lui arracher sa bourse et s'enfuir en courant. Il repéra de suite le voleur et se lança à sa poursuite, sans se poser de questions. Ils traversèrent des rues peuplées de gens, des ruelles sombres et difficiles d'accès, mais Hizumi réussit à maintenir le voleur dans son champ de vision. Il réussit même à sauter sur le voleur lorsqu'ils traversèrent un parc. Ils tombèrent, Hizumi sur l'autre homme et aussitôt il reprit sa bourse avant de se relever. Il constata avec surprise que Reita l'avait suivit.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ceci monsieur, c'était à moi de courir après ce malfrat, pas à vous maître !

- Laissez tomber les « maître » ! Et puis je l'ai attrapé, c'est le plus important ! » Dit victorieusement Hizumi en désignant le voleur toujours à terre.

Il s'accroupit à côté du corps allongé secoué par une respiration saccadée et l'observa de longs instants.

« Vous êtes japonais ? S'étonna-t-il. Vous venez de quelle région ? Que faites-vous en France ? Et pourquoi diable m'avez-vous volé ma bourse ? Déjà que mon cousin m'a laissé seul, que ferai-je sans argent ! »

L'autre homme regarda Hizumi avec de grands yeux étonnés. Généralement lorsqu'il se faisait prendre à voler, les gens lui donnaient des coups au lieu de lui faire la discussion. Il décida que répondre était moins risqué et il se mit à parler doucement

« Effectivement, je viens du Japon, d'Osaka pour être précis. J'ai immigré dans ce pays il y a plusieurs années, avec mes parents, mais avec la crise et les mauvaises récoltes, nous nous sommes retrouvés à la rue, j'ai voulu voler votre bourse pour manger, monsieur.

- Vous n'avez pas à manger quand vous le souhaitez ? S'étonna Hizumi.

- Non.

- Mais c'est dramatique ! S'indigna-t-il.

- Vous savez, nous somme des millions dans ce cas-là.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Karyu.

- Eh bien Karyu, nous allons vous offrir un bon repas ! Je commence moi-même avoir l'estomac vide, joignez-vous donc à nous ! »

Karyu ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant que faire. Cet homme se moquait-il de lui ? Un coup d'œil vers l'homme blond qui l'accompagnait et Karyu se rendit compte que le domestique semblait dans le même état d'incompréhension que lui. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et attrapa la main que l'homme lui tendait pour se relever. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans les rues de Paris, guidés par Karyu, puis ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant visiblement destiné à une clientèle importante. Hizumi entra de suite, suivit par Reita, puis Karyu hésita avant de rentrer lui aussi. Il fut stoppé à l'entrée, mais Hizumi insista pour qu'il rejoigne sa table. Le repas fut servit quelques minutes après et Karyu faillit défaillir. Il n'avait jamais vu de nourriture en telle quantité, il y avait même des aliments qu'il n'avait encore jamais mangé. De nombreux fruits en tous genres se trouvaient sur la table, des _bananes_, des mangues et beaucoup d'autres dont Karyu ne connaissait pas le nom. Reita aussi semblait gêné de se trouver à cette table. Il avait longuement protesté qu'il ne pouvait pas déjeuner en même temps que monsieur, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser monsieur payer son repas, mais Hizumi ne voulait rien entendre.

« Dites-moi Karyu, où sont vos parents ?

- Ils ont eu un _accident_.

- Un accident mortel ? Devina Hizumi par le ton de l'autre lorsqu'il répondit.

- Oui, juste après que le peuple ait commencé montré son mécontentement au roi.

- Le peuple s'exprime ? C'est ridicule ! Je comprends qu'ils se soient fait tuer !

- Mais, nous sommes à la rue, nous n'avons pas de quoi manger, les nobles les plus faibles eux aussi ont tout perdu, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi !

- Je suis d'accord, les nobles qui perdent tout, ce n'est pas tolérable ! »

Karyu n'écouta pas les remarques de Hizumi, et se concentra sur toute la délicieuse nourriture qui passait lentement dans sa gorge.

« Moi je suis venu en France pour venir voir mon cousin, comme chaque année et il devait travailler à Paris pendant quelques temps, alors il m'a emmené avec lui. Normalement il habite dans l'un des châteaux de la Loire, vous connaissez ?

- Je ne suis pas très cultivé vous savez, je n'étais qu'un modeste paysan avant de trouver la rue.

- Oh ! » Fut le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de Hizumi.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, après un somptueux repas, ils se promenèrent tous les trois quelques temps dans les rues de Paris avant qu'une violente averse de pluie n'éclate.

« Nous devrions nous réfugier dans le château que mon cousin à loué, nous y seront au sec ! »

Hizumi et Reita commencèrent marcher dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Karyu, qui connaissait les rues de la capitale comme sa poche, puis Hizumi se retourna vivement vers l'homme du peuple qui les avait guidé.

« Eh bien que faites-vous, suivez-nous !

- Je n'ai pas ma place dans un château monsieur !

- Et si nous nous perdons ? Comment ferons-nous sans vous ?

- Le château se trouve à trois rues de là, monsieur.

- Quand bien même ! Vous nous accompagnez ! »

Hizumi ne laissa pas le temps à Karyu de répondre, qu'il ordonna à Reita de tirer ce dernier par le bras s'il le fallait, mais qu'il viendrait avec eux. Arrivés au château, Hizumi s'installa dans un des salons du deuxième étage, escorté par Karyu et Reita. Il ordonna au premier de s'asseoir avec lui, et au deuxième de reprendre sa place et de servir le château.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

- Ce château n'est-il pas à votre goût ?

- Je ne suis pas habitué à tant de dorures, tapis, tapisseries, ou encore argenterie... Toute cette opulence de richesse à tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi, monsieur ?

- Eh bien il est dramatique qu'un homme puisse vivre dans de telles conditions ! De plus, entre japonais, nous nous devons de nous entraider !

- La misère n'existe-t-elle donc pas là d'où vous venez ?

- Je sais que tout le monde ne vit pas dans la richesse, mais je n'avais jamais constaté cela de mes propres yeux. Vous savez Karyu, j'ai pitié de vous ! Être obligé de voler dans la rue pour manger est terrible ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vos parents ont quitté le Japon, mais ce ne devait pas être pour vivre ce genre de vie !

- Mes parents ont voulu fuir la misère et lorsqu'ils ont eut vent qu'un navire en partance pour la France était au port, nous nous sommes dissimulés clandestinement pour arriver dans ce pays, mais il est vrai qu'ils s'attendaient à autre chose. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Vous êtes supérieur à moi par votre classe, mais je suis un homme, tout comme vous. Vous avez eu la vie facile, moi non et je suis bien plus...

- Gardez vos paroles jeune homme ! Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'étais triste pour vous, vous avez quitté votre pays pour ne trouver que misère et déception, votre vie serait peut-être meilleure si vous retourniez au Japon !

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de me rendre dans un port depuis la mort de mes parents, mais à chaque fois je me suis fait prendre, je pense que je finirai mes jours dans les tristes rues de Paris !

- Vous souhaitez retourner dans votre pays natal ?

- Bien sûr !

- Eh bien, dans quelques mois je repars pour le Japon, peut-être m'accompagnerez-vous !

- Vous êtes sérieux monsieur ? Demanda Karyu, plus que surpris.

- Oui. »

Sans une parole de plus, Karyu se leva et se jeta littéralement sur Hizumi pour lui donner un fougueux baiser.

« Que faites-vous ? Demanda Hizumi lui aussi étonné.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous remercier est mon corps. De nombreuses personnes m'ont dit qu'il était désirable et que je pouvais le vendre pour manger ! Vous êtes si bon avec moi monsieur, que je m'en voudrai de ne rien faire en échange ! »

Hizumi ne protesta pas et se laissa de nouveau embrasser par l'autre homme. Jamais un homme ne l'avait touché, mais il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable pour le moment. La seule chose qui le perturba fut le manque d'attributs au niveau de la poitrine lorsque Karyu se colla à son torse tout en lui embrassant le cou.

« Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que je vous domine ? Demanda Karyu au creux de l'oreille de Hizumi.

- Non, j'ai l'habitude qu'une coquine me domine, chassant tous les codes, ne se laissant guider que par son instinct et ses pensée libertines. »

Ravi de la réponse de Hizumi, Karyu entreprit de déshabiller l'autre homme. Tous deux à présent en tenue d'Adam, ils étaient égaux. Sans ses habits d'aristocrate, Hizumi semblait le même que Karyu, qui avait ôté ses vieux vêtements. Il venait d'allonger Hizumi sur la banquette et s'assit sur lui à califourchon. Il constata que la virilité de l'autre homme n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillée, il entreprit alors d'offrir d'obscènes caresses à cet homme qui voulait l'aider. Il prit son sexe entre ses mains et le caressa outrageusement, allant de haut en bas, serrant et desserrant sa main, puis il se pencha et en embrassa l'extrémité avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres et de le suçoter bruyamment. Lorsque Karyu jugea que Hizumi était assez dur, il entreprit de lécher avec application chaque parcelle de la virilité de l'autre homme, de façon à ce que le passage de ce qui allait suivre soit moins difficile. Il sourit en entendant la respiration saccadée et les petits gémissements étouffés de l'autre homme. Il se redressa doucement, se positionna et lentement, glissa sur le membre excité de Hizumi. Il avait mal, mais à force d'expérience, la douleur s'était affaiblie. Il se concentra sur le visage empli de plaisir de Hizumi et début de langoureux vas-et-viens, montant et descendant sur Hizumi avec passion. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Cet homme lui avait offert un repas de roi et à présent lui proposait de rentrer au Japon, c'est plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Karyu n'avait que son corps à offrir et souhaitait le satisfaire du mieux qu'il pouvait. De son côté, Hizumi trouvait cela différent d'avec les femmes, mais pas moins plaisant. Il appréciait les sensations que Karyu lui procurait et se laissa aller à l'abandon dans le plaisir. La jouissance était proche, sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuille vraiment finir, mais leurs corps en décidèrent autrement et chacun atteignit l'extase quelques coups de bassin plus tard. Karyu ne voulut pas s'effondrer sur Hizumi, il se retira et s'avachit dans un fauteuil plus loin, cherchant à doucement reprendre sa respiration et émerger du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

Après avoir récupéré de l'acte charnel qu'ils venaient de pratiquer, ils descendirent diner. Le cousin de Hizumi entra dans la salle à manger à ce moment-là.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Karyu.

- Un homme qui m'a été d'une grande aide au cours de la journée, pour le remercier j'ai donc voulu lui offrir le gîte et le couvert !

- C'est un membre du tiers-état !

- Oui, mais il m'a guidé !

- Je ne veux pas qu'un homme du peuple vive dans mon château ! Faites-le sortir, ordonna-t-il aux domestiques. Si je suis rentré de Versailles ce soir, ce n'est que pour vous voir, et non pour trouver n'importe qui dans ce château ! J'aurai très bien pu rester là-bas avec les autres députés, mais j'ai fait preuve de gentillesse en revenant, j'espère que ceci ne se reproduira pas à l'avenir Hizumi ! »

L'interpelé hocha la tête et s'installa à table avec son cousin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le système de hiérarchie qui était imposé dans chaque pays et pourquoi cela était mal de discuter avec une personne car elle était de classe inférieure. Lui n'avait jamais comprit tout cela, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Je m'absenterai encore pendant plusieurs journées. Le cinq mai, le roi ouvrira les États généraux et en tant que député de la noblesse, je me dois de m'y rendre. »

Hizumi se contenta d'acquiescer tout en poursuivant son repas.

« Je me doute que cela ne va pas être plaisant pour vous de rester seul pendant ces deux mois d'affaire, mais je vais essayer de vous organiser des occupations, après tout, c'est moi qui suis responsable de vous durant votre séjour ! Demain, vous avez une chasse à courre de prévue avec le marquis du château voisin. Il se fait une joie de vous rencontrer ! Et le lendemain soir, sa petite cousine qui vient de se marier, la duchesse de Brunehaut souhaiterai que vous l'accompagniez au bal que donne le vicomte, son mari étant absent, elle souhaiterai également vous rencontrer. »

.

Trois semaines plus tard, Hizumi n'était pas retourné se promener en ville, toutes ses activités lui prenaient tout son temps, pourtant, un matin, il décida de prendre Reita avec lui et d'aller se promener dans les rues de Paris. Il déambula plusieurs heures avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ou plutôt, qui il cherchait. A ce moment-là, il ordonna à Reita de rentrer au château, puis il s'approcha lentement de la silhouette assise au sol et la salua alors que le jeune homme se retournait plus que surpris.

« Que faites-vous là monsieur ? Demanda Karyu.

- Je voulais m'excuser de la manière dont mon cousin vous avait jeté du château !

- Ce n'est rien, son geste était normal après tout !

- Pas pour moi !

- Vous savez monsieur, vous devriez retourner dans votre château !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- De drôles de bruits courent ces temps-ci !

- Et que racontent ces bruits ?

- Eh bien les paysans et ouvriers du tiers-état sont à bout, les États généraux n'ont rien donné de satisfaisant et personne ne se soucie de nous, alors il paraît qu'ils se réunissent et complotent quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour faire des cadeaux à la noblesse !

- Et vous voulez que je quitte Paris ?

- Pour sûr ! Comme vous l'avez dit, entre japonais on doit se serrer les coudes, de plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous arrive quelque chose ! Sous vos allures d'aristocrate fier et prétentieux, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien monsieur !

- Eh bien si je sens que les choses vont mal tourner, je partirai ! Mais je vous emmènerai avec moi bien sûr !

- Monsieur...

- Vous ne connaissez pas un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

- Tout près d'ici passe une petite _rivière_, le coin est tranquille ! »

Hizumi lui demanda donc de le guider vers cette rivière et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, passant toute la fin de la matinée à discuter. Ils parlèrent du Japon, de la France, mais en aucun cas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois.

.

Durant trois autres semaines, Hizumi et Karyu se revirent au moins quatre fois par semaine près de la rivière pour discuter. C'était indéniable, ils se plaisaient à être ensemble et discuter de tout et de rien. La présence de Karyu était d'ailleurs bien plus agréable en ces instants que celle de son cousin. Celui-ci ne cessait de faire des allers-venus entre Versailles et Paris et disait que la France allait mal, que le peuple se réunissait et que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il essayait aussi d'interdire à Hizumi de sortir du château, pour qu'il ne rencontre pas ces membres du tiers-état et qu'ils essaient de l'enrôler dans leur mouvement de rébellion, car certains membres du clergé et pour l'instant une vingtaine de membres de la noblesse avaient quittés leurs rangs pour se joindre aux paysans, chose inconcevable pour le cousin de Hizumi. Il ne cessait de répéter : « Croyez-moi Hizumi, nous avons de la chance d'avoir du sang noble qui coule dans nos veines, nous sommes civilisés, privilégiés, pas à l'image de ces sauvages ! » Hizumi ne répondait rien, il avait tenté une fois de répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas tous méchants, mais son cousin ne voulait rien entendre.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Karyu vint frapper, tout paniqué à la porte du château qui abritait provisoirement Hizumi. Il fut rejeté par un domestique qui lui dit qu'il était le cinquième homme à demander refuge depuis le matin. Résigné, il s'assit sur le trottoir en face du château et attendit de longues heures que Hizumi le remarque. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut par la fenêtre la silhouette de Karyu assise de l'autre côté de la route, il s'empressa de le faire entrer. L'autre homme pénétra dans la vaste demeure tout paniqué. Hizumi le conduit à l'un des salons du château et le fit asseoir pour écouter la raison de son tourment.

« Des soldats, des milliers de soldats ont pris place dans les rues de Paris ! Le roi les a surement fait venir pour que le tiers-état cesse de se réunir, mais quand des soldats prennent une ville, ce n'est jamais bon signe ! Ils peuvent commettre _viols_, meurtres, couper les routes de ravitaillement, qui sait jusqu'où serait capable d'aller le roi ! Il faut que vous partiez Hizumi, un jour ou l'autre tout cela dégénèrera !

- Calmez-vous Karyu, il ne vous arrivera rien !

- Mais dès que votre cousin reviendra, je me retrouverai de nouveau dans la rue et mon destin ne sera pas différent de celui des autres !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas souffrir ! Vous êtes mon ami, peu importe votre classe sociale !

- Vous êtes un rêveur Hizumi, les classes ont toujours existé et ont toujours formé une barrière entre les gens comme vous et les gens comme moi !

- Eh bien déshabillez-vous, il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes nus que nos classes ne sont plus apparentes !

- Cela ne règlera pas le problème, sourit Karyu.

- Non, mais cela vous détendra ! »

Hizumi s'approcha de Karyu, l'enlaça doucement, puis s'unit à lui pour la deuxième fois.

Ils décidèrent de laisser Karyu dans les appartements réservés à Hizumi, pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans la rue et que le comte ne le voit pas. Hizumi appela Reita et lui ordonna d'apporter à manger à Karyu, de ne pas révéler sa présence, et de ne laisser personne entrer ici, sous peine de très violentes représailles. Le domestique acquiesça et se mit en devoir d'exécuter les ordres de monsieur Hizumi.

Hizumi, lui, descendit à la salle à manger, il avait entendu son cousin revenir et ne voulait pas que ce dernier monte et découvre Karyu. Une fois de plus, le comte se plaignit du peuple et répéta sans cesse que la vie de noble était bien difficile en ces temps-ci.

.

Le jour suivant, Hizumi fut occupé par diverses activités mondaines. Toute la journée, il fut tracassé par Karyu. Ce dernier se plaisait-il au château ? Reita avait-il bien gardé le secret ? Des dizaines de questions peuplaient son esprit, mais il essayait tout de même de faire convenablement la courre à la jeune duchesse qu'il accompagnait ce jour-là.

.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Hizumi prétexta qu'il était souffrant et qu'il ne pouvait quitter ses appartements. Seul Reita fut autorisé à y entrer, même le comte ne rendit pas visite à son cousin, ayant peur d'attraper un virus alors qu'il jouait un rôle important dans l'histoire de la France.

Chaque nuit, Karyu et Hizumi s'unirent, sous le seul témoin qu'était la _lune_. Ce n'était plus à présent un acte de reconnaissance, mais un acte que chacun désirait. Sentir l'autre homme à leurs côtés leur était à présent indispensable. Ils aimaient se retrouver et cela, aucune barrière de classe sociale ne pourrait rien y faire. Chaque nuit, ils ne faisaient qu'un, et le jour, ils essayaient de trouver un plan convenable pour regagner Cheverny, puis un port, puis le Japon. Des émeutes avaient éclatées dans les rues, les soldats étaient toujours présent, et quitter la ville était à présent difficile, mais les deux hommes essayaient de trouver une solution. C'est le matin du douze juillet, alors que le comte était une fois de plus à Versailles, que Karyu et Hizumi décidèrent de partir. Les choses étaient de plus en plus sous pression dans les rues de la capitale et les deux hommes se rendaient compte que s'ils ne partaient pas le plus vite possible, ils seraient indéniablement mêlés au conflit qui allait prendre place. Hizumi laissa une lettre sur la table de la salle à manger à l'intention de son cousin, lui expliquant qu'il était retourné à Cheverny et qu'il regagnerait le Japon dans quelques jours, ayant reçu une lettre qui lui disait de retourner au plus vite dans sa famille. Bien sûr, il mentait, et ne fit pas mention de Karyu, mais son cousin ne comprendrait pas. Hizumi avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose se passait, qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer dans son château à Cheverny, mais celui-ci refusait à chaque fois, prétextant qu'il devait aider la France et le roi.

.

Hizumi et Karyu mirent quelques unes de leurs affaires dans un simple fiacre, puis Hizumi fit appeler Reita, il lui demanda de venir avec eux et de conduire le fiacre jusqu'à Cheverny. Reita avait été tenu dans le secret depuis le début et Hizumi lui en était reconnaissant, il ne voulait personne d'autre que ce serviteur blond pour les accompagner jusqu'au château, puis dans un port.

Ils mirent deux jours et demis à rejoindre Cheverny, et durant le voyage, de curieux bruits couraient dans les auberges. Ces bruits disaient que la Bastille avait été prise par une troupe d'hommes et qu'ils avaient assassiné le marquis de Launay, le gouverneur, et mit sa tête au bout d'une lance en signe de victoire. Hizumi ne voulait pas y croire, mais Karyu se rendit à l'évidence que ces bavardages devaient être vrais, car lorsqu'il était dans la rue, il avait entendu beaucoup de choses et les membres du peuples, à présent révoltés contre le roi, auraient été capable d'un tel acte. Cependant, personne ne parla du sort des députés, ce qui rassura Hizumi pour son cousin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Cheverny, ils restèrent dans ce château durant plus de trois semaines, le navire en partance pour le Japon n'arriverait que plus tard. Malheureusement, même en province, la panique avait prit possession des habitants. Les paysans avaient peur à leurs récoltes, les villageois peur aux brigands, et Hizumi avait peur de ne pas pouvoir prendre son navire pour le Japon.

.

Une nuit, alors que Karyu et Hizumi étaient enlacés dans le somptueux lit à baldaquins qui dominait la chambre, des dizaines de coups violents contre la porte d'entrée du château les réveillèrent en sursaut. Reita entra paniqué dans la chambre et les informa qu'il s'agissait des paysans qui souhaitaient voir le seigneur et que puisque celui-ci n'était pas là, ils voulaient voir un membre de sa famille et que cela n'était pas bon signe. Il les aida à se camoufler dans le château, en espérant que les paysans repartent. Il avait eu vent que les paysans eux aussi se rebellaient, brûlant les titres seigneuriaux, molestant ces-dits seigneurs, quelques uns étaient même décédés sous les coups trop violents du groupe de gens du peuple, et Reita ne voulait pas que cela arrive à monsieur Hizumi. Avec monsieur Karyu, ils étaient les deux seuls hommes à le traiter gentiment et Reita leur en était reconnaissant. Ainsi, ils les aiderait à regagner le Japon et retrouver la sécurité.

.

Pour se rendre au port, ils prirent de nouveau le vieux fiacre, voulant passer inaperçu, ne pas montrer de signes de richesse qui pourraient leur attirer des ennuis. Au bout de trois jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent au port et embarquèrent sur le navire pour une vie nouvelle pour Karyu et Reita. Hizumi avait insisté pour que ce dernier vienne avec eux et ne reste pas dans ce pays en temps de crise.

Quelques heures plus tard, le bateau commença naviguer, emmenant ses passagers vers le pays du soleil levant, loin de ce pays où la rébellion faisait rage dans le _sang_.

.

De retour au Japon, Hizumi fit emménager les deux autres hommes dans sa vaste demeure. Reita devint son serveur personnel, ce qui n'était pas en soi un travail très fatiguant puisque Hizumi passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Karyu et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés. Hizumi reprit ses affaires et Karyu découvrit le monde merveilleux de la _musique_. Il apprit à jouer de différents instruments lors des absences de Hizumi.

Leur relation avait encore évoluée, du simple statut de reconnaissance ils étaient passés au besoin de l'autre, et du besoin de l'autre, ils en étaient venus à éprouver des sentiments. Des sentiments secrets que personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissaient, car vivre avec un autre homme était étrange, mais il se fichaient à présent des codes, en ayant violé déjà plus d'un. Un noble et un homme du peuple étaient tombés amoureux, et alors ? Le principal n'est-il pas le bonheur qu'ils s'apportent mutuellement ?

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =D

Le titre désigne bien évidemment la révolution française, mais également la révolution dont Hizumi a fait preuve en vivant avec Karyu, bien qu'il soit un homme et qu'ils ne soient pas de la même classe sociale ^^

Joyeux noël à tous !


End file.
